1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for reducing the amount of enzymes required when used in animal feeds and animal feed ingredients and, more specifically, to the use of lecithin or lysolecithin and, optionally, a protease, to improve the activity of enzymes added to enhance the properties of the animal feeds or animal feed ingredients.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the EPO Application EP 0 743 017 A2, entitled “Application of phospholipases in animal feed,” there is described a process for improving the efficiency of feed utilization and/or for promoting the growth of animals fed a diet which comprises a composition of a feed substance and a ready for use phospholipase additive. The preferred phospholipid is lecithin and the preferred phospholipase is mammalian phospholipase A2.
The EPO Patent EP 0 619 079 B1, entitled “Feed additives for ruminants,” teaches a feed additive for ruminants in which biologically active substances are coated with a composition that is stable in the rumen and allows for the release of the biologically active substance in the post-abomasum digestive organs. Included in the biologically active substances is lipase, phospholipase, esterase, and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,537 discloses an animal feedstuff which contains a minor amount of a lysophospholipid that has growth promoting properties when fed to animals.
The use of enzymes in feed formulations for animals, particularly poultry, is a well-accepted practice in today's highly specialized animal production industry. Enzymes have been used to improve the nutritional value of feed formulations that have high inclusion levels of small grain cereals such as wheat and barley, in addition to high fiber material such as sunflower, rape seed, peas and beans.
There is also evidence that multiple enzyme combinations have a greater efficacy than individual enzymes. Given the many biochemical processes involved in the animals' ability to digest nutrients, it may be expected that a multiple enzyme system would play a more comprehensive role in digestion. The variation in the overall content and bioavailability of carbohydrates, fats, proteins, and amino acids in these substrates has led to the formulation of various enzymes designed to liberate otherwise unavailable nutrients.
Many enzymes are, unfortunately, expensive. Substantial savings could be realized if a method was developed that would increase the activity or effectiveness of the exogenous enzymes added to animal feed so that the desired level of efficacy could be maintained while the inclusion level of the enzyme was reduced. The present invention adds a biosurfactant, specifically lecithin and/or lysolecithin, to animal feed formulations to boost the effect of exogenous enzymes and thereby reduce the level of such enzymes that must be added to the feed while maintaining the effectiveness of the enzymes in improved performance of the animal or in maintaining performance of the animal while increasing the amount of less expensive feed ingredients that contain anti-nutritive factors.